Harvest Moon: Magical Melody: The Story of Cathy
by Let Me Make You Smile
Summary: My first ever fanfic of Harvest Moon.... I'm excited. Are you?


**Harvest Moon: Magical Melody**

_The Story of Cathy_

**We have just begun to venture into a mysterious world called: my mind. You will begin to experience with me my adventure of life through a written tale based on the world of Harvest Moon; specifically Magical Melody. Only time will tell where this story will take us. But if you choose to read on, I hope you enjoy. So sit back, relax and avert your gaze to the center of the monitor. (If already doing so, please continue.) **

**Chapter 1**

And so our story begins, in the little town of Flower Bud Village. A town filled with loving villagers… well, except for one. A boy named Jaime; he lives alone on his ranch in a pink house with a purple roof. He has a strange taste in homely décor, but I won't say anything. He had purple hair and always wore a cowboy hat with a western-style poncho that was styled with shades of pink. Again, his sense of style is nothing I shall give my opinion on. His recent main goal in life is to resurrect the Harvest Goddess. She has recently turned into a statue because the villagers have forgotten how to value love and friendship.

A young girl with the name Cathy entered the little town. She has long brunette pigtails that went down to her back. Though, she did not wear them often. She was around the height of the average male in town. Her eyes were dark brown and she had long eyelashes which complimented them. She had the average figure of a young woman in her early 20's. Now, Cathy wasn't brimming with confidence, but she did have high hopes of starting a new life on a farm, after hearing the little town's dilemma. She was originally a city girl who saw an ad in the newspaper of an empty ranch that longed for a proper owner. And Cathy, who never took many chances in life, decided that for once she was up for an opportunity like this.

But she thought, _first things first._She some how found her way to the Harvest Goddess spring. There, she saw the poor goddess cocooned in pure stone. After a hurtful shock, she chatted with the little harvest sprites and agreed to taking upon the task of freeing the Harvest Goddess. Shortly after, Jaime entered the spring, greeting Cathy rudely by ignoring her presence. He said something to the statue about saving the goddess inside. That's when it clicked in Cathy's head that they had their minds set on the same goal! Excited, she tried befriending Jaime. But he simply glared at her and went on his way. Feeling a bit hurt for the neglection, the sprites quickly cheered her up. Then she exited the spring.

She soon came across a short man wearing a red hat and suit. He ran up to Cathy saying, "Oh, my! Are you the new rancher here to take over a farm here?"

**(This is where I, the narrator, shall bid you adieu… for now anyways.)**

**/Cathy's POV/ **

I shyly, yet happily nodded my head to the little man in red.

"That's wonderful!" he replied. "We've been looking for someone to take over another ranch here for years. I, Thomas, the mayor of this here Flower Bud Village, thank you deeply."

"My name is Cathy." I said shaking his little hand. Well, mine wasn't too big it self.

"Where would you like your new home to be, dear?"

_Um, wow. What kind hospitality. Completely unexpected. This should be fun! ....right?_

"Your 3 options are to be next to the river, in the center of town, or next to the sea shore. All are lovely locations! But the choice is yours. Which one do you believe best suits your taste?" said the mayor cheerfully.

"Uuuuh…" I scratched the back of my head in thought. _Wait a minute!_

I thought in excitement as a huge smile slowly crept upon my face. _I've never been to a beach before, coming from the city. That'd be so totally awesome! Okay, decision made!_

"Alright, I think I'll make my new home on the beachside!"

"Splendid choice! I'll show you to it."

I followed the little mayor down the brisk concrete pathway. It was the first of Spring which also means that it had been the end of a lovely Winter. All the scenery was simply amazing.

A few minutes later, we came to a halt at an adorable little condo on a hill right above the shore.

_It's utterly perfect. I don't think I can imagine a better place to spend the rest, or at least a good chunk, of my life._

"I trust that this old place will soon become lively and vibrant in due time. Behind your house are the carpenters. They can build you anything to their ability that you'll possibly need here. Not too far from here, in the northeast, is another ranch that sells livestock. But only once you have a barn or coop. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here. Have a nice day!'

"Thank you so much." I bowed and watched him walk away. I hurried inside my new home. I looked inside, thinking, _wow, this place sure could use some redecorating. It just needs a little taste of Cathy._

After pushing around furniture in every direction, I finally felt at home. _It's been such a long day…but a good day. _I released a big yawn then plopped into my bed, slowly drifting into snooze mode.

The next day, I awoke to a loud knock upon my door. I quickly hollered, "Just a minute!" I changed into casual clothing as quickly as I could then ran to the door to greet my first visitor.

I opened the door and kindly said 'hello'. In front of me stood a young girl with short brown hair and wearing an apron.

"Hi, there!" she replied cheerfully. "I hear you're new here. Pleased to meet you! My name is Ellen. I'm a resident to this village at Blue Sky Ranch."

"Cathy" I reply, shaking her hand with a smile. "Oh, my! And who is this? I don't believe we've met before." I say crouching down to see a small beagle puppy who began to lick my face happily.

"Actually, I wanted to see if you'd like to keep the little fella. She wondered onto my uncle's farm and we never found an owner. So, here we are. She's cute, right?" Ellen asks wonderingly.

"Oh, tremendously! I'd love to add her to my new family. I get lonely easily. So this is perfect! Thank you so much." I patted the puppy on her head as she quickly wagged her little tail. "Oooooh, such a cute widoe puppy." I said in a childish voice.

"Haha, I'm glad you like her. She's been in need of a good home. I hope you'll take care of her well."

"Oh, believe me, I will." It was so adorable how the puppy's ears bounced as she hopped around in my home.

"Awwwww!" Ellen and I 'sighed' in unison.

"From this day forward, your name is Kara, okay, puppy?" I said in my little baby voice again.

"She can be a bit mischievous, she's definitely a chewer. I'm sure she'll make you happy. You should come by the Blue Sky Ranch sometime! I live there with my Uncle and cousin." Ellen smiled and waved 'goodbye'.

"Okay, Ellen! Have a nice day, er, evening!" I called back to her_. Blech, my head is messed up today…er, evening… MAKE IT STOP!!_

-an hour later-

_Okay, today is the day I shall officially start my farming business… and the question is_: how…

Kara barked at me from my bedside and started whining.

"Okay, girl. We'll take a walk outside." I hefted the pup over my shoulder then I headed outside. I set her down on my lawn. Kara started zooming all around my property with her nose to the ground.

_That is definitely a beagle. _

I gave out a small chuckle.

After sniffing around in random circles to and fro, my pet finally found a decent spot to relieve her self. Though it may have been a fine spot to her, it was a troublesome spot for me. For, now if I put anything into my shipping bin, it would reek of the stench of puppy urine.

_I'll need to clean that._

"Okay, remind me someday I need to get you a leash." I said, getting a bit worried. Peeing on important things was not the best thing for a puppy to do at this time in my life. For, my funds were a bit low and anything I could possibly ship would probably sell for less if it was scented with _au de puppe. _Not a lady's best perfume choice.

I went over to retrieve Kara when she dashed in the other direction towards the carpenters.

"Augh, Kara! Get over here!", I shouted, hot on her trail. She only replied by speeding up her pace. "Oh, come on! Kaaaraaaa!" I stopped in front of the bridge leading to town to catch my breath. "Hopefully someone will find her." I said to myself between breaths.

Not too far away, I heard a yelp of pain! I knew it couldn't be Kara. It sounded human… and coming from the other direction! As soon as I got my breath back, I ran over to where I thought the sound came from.

I could hear another consecutive yelp coming from the carpenters building. Before I could reach the doorknob, I heard:

"Joe, you idiot! What the heck?!"

"Bro, it was an accident!"

Then I swung the door open.

**WHAM!!**

"Is anyone hurt?!", I shout in a panic.

**/Owner of yelp-of-pain's POV/**

"Joe, can you help me with this?", he asks.

"Sure, Kurt. What is it?" Joe replied.

"Hold this bucket of nails. Their basic iron." Kurt says, handing Joe a huge bucket.

"Um, sure, I guess. What for?"

"I need to align this plywood together. Just stand still. That bucket's pretty old, so it's not the sturdiest."

"Alright… guess I'll just stand here 'till he's done. ……."

**/Joe's POV/**

_Hmmmm, this bucket is pretty heavy. Maybe if I hold the bottom instead of the handle, I won't put so much strain on my hands…_

I attempted shifting the bucket's weight to one of my arms so I could lift it from under, buuut…..

_Ping!_

Half the handle broke off and all the nails spilled to the floor!

_Crap! _"Kurt, don't move!" I yelled. But apparently, I spoke too soon. Kurt was already lowering his right foot onto the pile, blindly.

"Huh?....OOOWwww!!! Joe!!! What'd you do?!", Kurt yelled at me, starting to hop on the uninjured foot. Little did he know he was about to hop on the pile of nails again. "Gaaahhh!!!" he yelped. Then, he fell down beside the door.

"The bucket broke! It's not my fault!" I shouted innocently. I picked up Kurt's hammer that accidently fell during the commotion.

"It **is** your fault! I told you to stand still!"

"Sorry, Kurt!" I went over to help him up, but then **I **slipped on the nail pile! Before I fell I caught my balance on the plywood project. But the hammer I was holding went soaring into Kurt's stomach!

"UG!!" Kurt was gasping from the hammer attack. "Joe, you idiot! What the heck?!"

"Bro, it was an accident!"

Then suddenly, the door dramatically swung open.

**WHAM!!**

"Is anyone hurt?!", shouted a young woman who looked around our age. Taking a second glance, I noticed she was quite cute.

"ARGH!! Like I haven't been hurt enough today!!"

**/Kurt's POV/**

Out of no where, the doorknob slammed right in the middle of my forehead.

"Is anyone hurt?!", shouted the voice of a young woman.

"ARGH!! Like I haven't been hurt enough today!!" I yelled in pain. _It's like everyone is out to get me! This is some serious paranoia… jeez. I need to lie down._

**Thud!**

I konked out on the ground. I never yelled so much in my life. _I'll probably have a sore throat in the morning._

It felt kind of weird just lying there on the wooden floor. I closed my eyes. _I wonder when Woody will be back from shopping…_

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
